Key rings have been fashioned in an almost limitless number of designs of varying degrees of complexity. Most key rings are three-dimensional in configuration, frequently comprised of overlying loops in a uniform helical spiral which requires the use of one's finger nails or a tool other than the key itself to effect the separation of the loops for allowing the placement of a key on the ring or to permit its removal. Other key rings are provided with hinged clasps or multi-part locking mechanisms for accessing the key ring for placement or removal of keys which features add to the complexity of the ring and the costs of manufacturing. In addition, many conventional key rings have protruding parts and appendages which are prone to snag on the pockets or purses in which they may be carried.